W-D-Y-W-F-M?
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que querías de mí? y... ¿Qué era lo que yo quería de ti? Quizás tenías razón y tenemos que descubrirlos nosotros mismos. [Serie de Drabbles / Viñetas / por el Mes SasuSaku] [Sin relación alguna] [Rated variado] [Canon/Semi-Canon/AU] [Peticiones]
1. Chapter 1 Luz de Día

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de**_ _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ _ **Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Por favor, lean las notas finales, lo agradecería mucho.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **W.D.Y.W.F.M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luz de Día.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y las caricias serán la briza_ _  
_ _que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor_ _  
_ _... De nuestro amor._ _  
_ _El tiempo dejó_ _  
_ _su huella imborrable_ _  
_ _y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas_ _  
_ _esta noche todo vale._

– _**Luz de Día. – Enanitos verdes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Él estaba ahí observando como la luz del sol resplandecía y alumbraba aquella habitación, el sol era un fuerte resplandor que daba más vida a todos los colores de aquel lugar; incluso al color de cabello que ella poseía.

Lo recordaba muy bien, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, como si fueran los mismos jóvenes de quince años que se enfrentaban a una inminente guerra.

Ella seguía teniendo aquel peculiar color de cabello, y aquellos grandes ojos de color verde que ahora sí tenía tiempo para examinar detalladamente.

– _Sasuke-kun._

Incluso aquello era igual.

Rememoró por largo rato los sucesos de la noche anterior, el cómo después de compartir algunas copas de champagne, todo lo demás había perdido importancia y lo único que importaba eran ellos dos en aquel lugar, bajo la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

La intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes, era la misma que años atrás. Aquel mismo rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, era el mismo rubor de aquella época, la misma timidez con la cual le veía mientras las prendas de vestir caían una a una al frío piso.

Por aquella noche, él ya no quería pensar nuevamente en el pasado, en aquel pasado que compartían y que solamente él cargaba con el peso de recordar, quería dejar que los pequeños destellos de las velas, alumbraran su oscuridad, que las viejas heridas que amenazaban con perseguirlo siempre, en aquella noche no aparecieran para atormentarlo, porque estaban ahí, juntos, como en un inicio se deseó, cómo se escribió antes de empezar toda la historia.

Porque quizás ella no lo sabía, y quizás nunca se enteraría, pero ellos estaban unidos desde hace tiempo atrás, porque aquella noche sus cuerpos se entregaron al divino reconocimiento. Pues Sasuke sí lo sabía, su cuerpo y el de Sakura se conocían sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado, sin importar en la época en la cual nacieron.

Nunca pensó que necesitaría con tanto fervor besar sus manos, sentir su cuerpo y recitar su nombre, nunca pensó que cuando la viera nuevamente, todo dentro de sí se revolviera y lo hiciera querer avanzar hacia ella, tomarla fuertemente de la mano y mantenerla ahí, junto con él.

Porque si él pudiera detener el tiempo, si Sasuke pudiera paralizar todo, desearía fervientemente, contemplar aquella escena por el resto de sus días, ser la luz del día o noche, y ser consciente de su despertar y dormir.

Si pudiera detener todo, contemplaría con anhelo, aquella mujer que compartía la cama con él y que lentamente abría los ojos para poder verle.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? –Preguntó con un bostezo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para poder acomodarse el desastre de cabello que tenía. – ¿Qué hora es?

–Ocho y treinta. –Suspiró viendo vagamente el reloj. Ella se sobresaltó visiblemente y se levantó sin importar su desnudez, corrió por la habitación buscando su ropa. A Sasuke aquello se le antojó gracioso.

 _Eran iguales._

–Voy tarde para la universidad. –Susurró con pena. –Pero… ¿Nos veremos otra vez, verdad? –Preguntó mordiéndose el labio mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones.

Él sonrió.

–Estaba esperando que lo dijeras. –Y apareció nuevamente, aquella gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

–Gracias, _Sasuke-kun._ –Mencionó depositando un casto beso en sus labios para luego salir huyendo de la habitación, y posteriormente del apartamento.

– _Sigues siendo tú._ –Susurró mientras por su mente pasaba una escena similar de antaño. –Tan molesta y alegre como siempre.

.

.

.

 _Puedo ser luz de noche_ _  
_ _ser luz de día_ _  
_ _frenar el mundo_ _  
_ _por un segundo_ _  
_ _y que me digas_ _  
_ _cuanto querías_ _  
_ _que esto pasara una vez más_ _  
_ _y otra vez más._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Mes SasuSaku. Día 03.**_

 _ **Petición n6.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Como leyeron arriba, esto es por el mes_ _ **SasuSaku.**_ _En facebook hice una publicación, en donde dije que trabajaría a través de peticiones para este mes, es decir; ustedes me darán una idea y yo cumpliré con desarrollarla._

 _Esta petición fue la número seis y la dejó_ _ **Mar Flores.**_ _Espero te gustara_ _ **;_;**_

 _Ella me pidió que escribiera algo con la canción '_ _ **'Luz de día**_ _'' y que Sasuke fuese quien narrara lo que pasara._

 _Si se dieron cuenta, hay un pequeño toque de_ _ **renacimiento/reencarnación.**_ _Eso lo agregué yo. En algunas partes de la canción, habla sobre dos personas que se encuentran después de tanto tiempo y se entregan a aquel sentimiento, por mi parte, sentí que viene siendo algo más allá de lo normal, que era un amor que había pasado el tiempo, y por ello agregué el renacimiento, y como Sasuke era quien narraba, era Sasuke el único consciente de aquella situación._

 _._

 _._

 _La dinámica es la siguiente, si ustedes tienen una petición, pueden dejarla en los reviews. Actualmente tengo las primeras seis peticiones que recibí por facebook, por lo cual, sino respondo rápidamente su pedido, tengan paciencia porque si lo haré, pero luego de terminar con las que ya tengo._

 _Escribiré sobre la petición que más rápido recree mi mente, está fue la última petición que recibí, y fue la primera en darse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si la viñeta fue de tu agrado, por favor no te vayas sin dejar tu **review.**_

 _Los reviews alegran al autor._

 _Igualmente los **favoritos.**_

 _Si tienen peticiones, también las pueden dejar, eso sí:_

 _1)Los rated van de (K) a (M). (Y no quiere decir lemon explícito)_

 _2)No haré nada que tenga que ver con:_

 _Violación._

 _Violencia._

 _Infidelidad._

 _3) El límite de palabras, lo establezco yo._

 _4)Las peticiones serán recibidas hasta el último día de Julio._

 _Cuando este mes finalice, esta serie de viñetas, drabbles y, posiblemente one-shots, finalizará._

 _5)No garantizo cumplir con todas las peticiones, deben ser bien claros a la hora de dejarlas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _Espero leernos pronto nuevamente._

 _Saludos:_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Lilia,**_ _gracias por todo._

 _Estoy en deuda con vos._

 _Pueden agregarme en facebook, aparezco como:_ _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _También pueden darle clic ''Me gusta'' A mi página en facebook:_ _ **Rosse Valderrey –Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima entrega.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Aquel día

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **W-D-Y-W-F-M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aquel día.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Algunos años atrás. – Konoha central. –País del fuego.**_

Ella estaba ahí, esperando como siempre lo hacía después de que él se iba, sin embargo la situación no era igual como hace dos años atrás.

Él ya no estaba.

Él se había ido para no regresar más a casa.

Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día en el cual Naruto había llegado a casa buscándola, aquel día ella estaba preparando todo para poder darle una gran noticia a Sasuke, algo que cambiaría sus vidas, pero que seguramente los uniría más y más.

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo ese día, fue un corazón roto.

 _ **…**_

– _Lo siento. –Susurró él con la voz rota. –De verdad yo… –Ella le interrumpió._

– _¿Naruto? –Preguntó confundida. – ¿Qué pasa?_

– _Él ya no estaba cuando llegué. –Susurró. –Todo estaba destruido, Sakura-chan. Él…_

– _No. –Susurró ella. –No puede ser. –Mencionó llevándose las manos a la boca para poder callar el grito de dolor que quería salir._

– _No sabemos cuándo pasó. –Rompió en llanto cayendo al frío piso. –Todo pasó de repente._ – _Sakura tembló visiblemente mientras el sollozo se escapaba lentamente de ella. –Él murió._

 _Se dejó caer en el piso mientras las lágrimas y los gritos de dolor la acompañaban a ella y a su mejor amigo._

 _Aquel día, algo había muerto dentro de ella._

 ** _…_**

Incluso intentó con el tiempo, tratar de rehacer su vida, pero muchas cosas se lo impidieron en aquellos momentos, la principal razón era la pequeña niña que dormía en aquella cama.

Era la viva imagen de Sasuke, sus mismos ojos, su mismo color de cabello, incluso en algunas situaciones; actuaba igual que su padre.

La pequeña Sarada había llegado ocho meses después de aquella noticia que había cambiado todo dentro de ella, aquel día en el que pensaba anunciar la llegada de su primogénita, en ese mismo día lo había perdido a él.

Sabía de la gracia que tenía y el efecto que provocaba en los hombres, pero cada vez que creía que era capaz de dejar su recuerdo atrás, aparecía nuevamente, en cada sonrisa, en cada gesto, nadie era como él.

 _ **…**_

– _Deberías intentarlo nuevamente. –Mencionó Ino, su mejor amiga._

– _No es tan sencillo. –Suspiró tomando de la taza de té. –Aún sigue presente._

– _Está muerto. –Mencionó secamente. – L-Lo siento. –Susurró apenada escondiendo su mirada. –Solamente me preocupo por ti._

– _Lo sé. –Mencionó ella. –Pero es difícil. ¿Sabes?_

– _¿Por qué? –Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Luego se arrepintió al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga. –Perdón, soy muy imprudente y…_

– _Al final de todo, siempre lo veo a él. Y duele. –Confesó con la voz rota. –Porque sé que jamás regresará a casa. Pero cada noche me sigo torturando con todas las cosas que nunca nos dijimos, con todas las sonrisas que jamás se dieron… Yo… ¿Debería? ¿En serio debería…_ –Su mejor amiga le interrumpió.

– _Shh. –Ino la miró fijamente. –Él no querría que estuvieras así._

– _Lo sé. –Susurró con voz rota. –Pero a veces siento que él aún está vivo, que sigue estando en algún lugar, pero todo se rompe en mí, cuando veo que pasa el tiempo, su lado de la cama está vacío; y yo sigo aquí._

 _ **…**_

–¿Sakura? –Escuchó la voz de Sasori al otro lado de la puerta. – ¿Estás aquí?

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó.

–Voy a salir junto con Deidara e Ino. ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, no necesito nada. –Mencionó ahogando un bostezo.

–Le traeré dulces a Sarada-chan. –Fue lo último que escuchó de él, no pudo evitar reírse. Sasori era un tío demasiado consentidor.

Miró una última vez por la ventana y luego fijó su vista en la pequeña niña que dormía tranquilamente.

Todo estaría bien. Ella podía seguir adelante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Afueras de Konoha del norte.**_

Él observaba las hojas caer en aquel claro de agua, aquello no era nada deslumbrante, pero de cierta forma lo hacía sentir una extraña e inmensa paz. Por alguna razón sentía que había demasiado peso encima de él.

Algunas veces, llegaban a él pequeños destellos de algunas memorias.

 _Sangre._

 _Lluvia._

 _Muerte._

 _Ojos verdes._

Era todo lo que a su mente llegaba.

–S-Sakura. –Susurró de repente.

–Sou. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó un hombre de cabellera gris y ojos negros. El mismo hombre que le había puesto aquel nombre, cuando él mismo manifestó no poder recordar nada de su vida.

–¿Kakashi? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Estoy bien.

–Logré escuchar que mencionabas algo… ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura? –Preguntó sentándose al lado de él. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

–No sé quién es, solamente sé su nombre.

–Vaya, lo siento. –Susurró con pesar.

–Y por alguna razón, yo también lo siento. –Susurró sumergido en aquella paz momentánea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[MES SASUSAKU]**_

 _ **Día 04. Petición 01.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _¡Hola!_**

Nuevamente yo.

Esto es por el mes SasuSaku.

.

.

Esta fue la petición número 01, la dejó _**Blossom Lu**_ , y su petición exacta es:

Que Sakura recibiera la noticia de que Sasuke murió en la guerra, pero realmente no pasó así. Y que él, estuviera por otro lado de putas, digo; estaría vivo, pero sin recuerdo alguno.

Espero que te gustara, hice lo mejor que pude **_;_;_**

Pensé en subir esto más temprano, pero tuve algunas obligaciones que me lo impidieron. Quería subir dos cosas hoy, pero por lo visto no será posible _***Cries***_

.

.

Si la historia fue de su agrado, lo pueden decir a través de los:

 _ **REVIEWS.**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **FAVORITOS.**_

Créanme, lo agradecería mucho, mucho.

.

.

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

Si por casualidad tienen alguna petición, la pueden dejar a través de los reviews.

Saludos, espero leernos pronto.

.

.

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

.


	3. Chapter 3 Orgullo roto

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **W-D-Y-W-F-M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Orgullo roto.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Aquel día, Sasuke supo que algo iba mal.

Pero… ¿Mal era la definición adecuada?

Quizás sí.

Ya que no entendía lo que pasaba, desde que había empezado su viaje con Sakura, esta era la primera vez que el presentaba aquellos síntomas. Le daba vómitos a primera hora de las mañana, e incluso, cada vez que cenaban, el comía más de la cuenta.

Y no, no era que le preocupara aumentar de peso, aunque… Sería extraño que él, un joven de 18 años estuviera barrigón. Pero si no dejaba de tragar como venía haciendo desde hace algunas noches, seguramente que sería la competencia digna para Chouji Akimichi.

Y sí, solamente pensar aquello; le había revuelto el estómago. Y ahí iba otra vez, directamente al árbol más cercano para poder liberarse de aquella sensación asquerosa.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –El pelinegro se tensó visiblemente. – ¿En dónde estás?

– _A-Aquí._ –Mencionó con la voz entrecortada y maldijo internamente por aquello.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ella con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

–L-Lo s-siento, S-Sakura. –Musitó él con la voz rota. –C-creo que…–Mencionó llevándose la mano al estómago. –Creo que llegó mi hora.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó confundida. –Sasuke-kun… Estás viendo al lado contrario, estoy aquí. –Mencionó ella volteándolo hacia ella.

– _¿L-lo estás viendo? –_ Exclamó sobresaltado. – _¡Ni siquiera soy consciente de las cosas que hago!_ –Hipó con la voz rota y aquello fue el colmo.

 _No era posible._

 _Él no estaba llorando._

 _Él no iba a llorar por eso._

 _¿O sí?_

–¿Sasuke? –Preguntó confundida la mujer, aunque una pequeña sonrisa de burla estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Sonrisa que fue suficiente para que el Uchiha explotara en un gran mal humor.

– **¿Te estás burlando de mí, Sakura?** –Gritó indignado. – **¡Soy un maldito Uchiha!**

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Preguntó entre risas.

Él se cabreó aún más.

–¿En serio Sakura? –Preguntó indignado. _**– ¡¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?!**_

– _Pero Sasuke-kun. –_ Rompió en risas Sakura. Aquello le cayó mal al pelinegro.

– _N-No. –_ Susurró con la voz entrecortada. – No intentes querer convencerme. –Un gemido penoso salió de sus labios y el Uchiha se llevó la mano a la boca para poder evitarlo. –Me estoy muriendo. –Mencionó con un leve rubor de bochorno. – Me he sentido mal los últimos días, tengo mareos, vómitos, incluso… Incluso estoy comiendo demasiado.

Y con aquello, Sakura rompió en risas estruendosas que provocaron que un malhumorado y avergonzado Uchiha se levantara del piso y avanzara todo el camino con el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Puedes callarte? –** Le gritó.

–¿Debería? –Preguntó burlona. –Sasuke-kun…

Él la interrumpió.

– **¿Qué, Sakura? ¿Qué? –** Gritó con una lágrima cayendo por su cara.

Lo sabía, aquel día, Sasuke Uchiha había caído en las manos de algún Dios con ganas de querer burlarse de él.

– _No te vas a morir. –_ Susurró ella con una sonrisita tímida.

–¿Entonces qué me pasa? –Preguntó desesperado viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

– _Estamos embarazados. –_ Susurró con pena y un creciente rubor en sus mejillas.

Él la miró sin entender.

– _¿E-Estoy… Em-Embarazado? –_ Preguntó aterrado. ¿Qué era eso? ¿No se supone que la mujer era quién llevaba al niño?

Sakura rompió en risas y aquello le indignó.

–Vamos Sakura, ya deja de jugar.

– _Es la verdad. –_ Susurró firmemente. –Verás, en algunos embarazos, los síntomas no afectan solamente a las madres… Es decir que… _¡Por nueve meses sufrirás conmigo!_ –Exclamó con diversión y pena. –Y con esto entenderás lo bello de ser madre y padre a la vez. –Mencionó emocionada.

 _Pero lo único que escuchó._

 _Fue el fuerte sonido de Sasuke cayendo al piso._

 _Porque Sasuke estaba seguro, que aquello era la forma que tenía el destino de burlarse de él._

 _Y su orgullo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[MES SASUSAKU]**_

 _ **Día 05. Petición 03.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Soy yo nuevamente._

 _Cómo ya saben, esto se debe al Mes SasuSaku._

 _Esta petición fue dejada por **Louisse.**_

 _Ella me pidió que hiciera algo basado en lo canon, que tuviera comedia y fuera que Sakura le dijera sobre su embarazo._

 _Espero te gustara, hice lo mejor posible ;_;_

 _._

 _._

 _Si la viñeta fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus:_

 ** _Reviews._**

 _Si tienen alguna petición, también la pueden dejar por medio de estos._

 _Cómo ya dije, esto es una ''comisión'' por peticiones, que cierra el último día de Julio, aunque si ya no tengo peticiones para cumplir, entonces cerraría antes._

 _Depende de ustedes._

 _Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias a mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Hasta pronto._

 ** _Rosse._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	4. Chapter 4 Las vivencias de un santo

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **W-D-Y-W-F-M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Las vivencias de un santo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Si en alguna ocasión Sasuke Uchiha podía considerarse en apuros, aquella situación lo definía. Llevaba días estudiando sobre la castidad y la noble pureza, y no estaba mal, como fiel creyente y seguidor de Sasori. Dios de todo lo puro e incorruptible; el también debía llevar una vida de santidad.

Pero todo aquello se derrumbó, cuando el comisionado le entregó la labor de estudiar a la diosa de la lujuria.

Y sí, había conocido por primera vez lo que se llamaba lujuria y pecado.

Y por eso estaba ahí, sentado en la regadera esperando que el agua se llevara consigo todas sus impurezas, y con suerte, todos los pensamientos corruptos que atravesaban su mente.

Porque sí, el buen, puro y santo Sasuke, tuvo pensamientos pecaminosos.

Y nada más que con aquella deidad de cabellera exótica y ojos color verde.

– _Mierda. –_ Susurró viendo el creciente bulto entre sus piernas. –Maldita molestia. –Se dio el lujo de maldecir, aunque aquello fuera repudiado en aquel santo lugar, sin embargo Sasuke estaba contra la espada y la pared y lo que pudiera decir o hacer, ya no le importaba. _– Necesito ayuda. –_ Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Porque realmente estaba perdido.

Por algunos momentos, su mente se desconectaba del santo estado en el cual estaba, y, más de una vez, había estado encima de aquella mujer, o abajo dependiendo de la situación.

 _Y le gustaba. Y mucho._

 _Pero también le aterraba._

Aquella diosa se estaba metiendo en su mente día y noche, noche y día, y aunque ciertamente, a veces creía sentir un toque de santidad que seguramente era la ayuda divina de su Dios, todo se iba a la mierda cuando recordaba aquellos orbes verdes, la boca provocadora y…

– _ **¡Demonios! –**_ Exclamó. _**–Necesito un exorcismo, sí. Eso necesito.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Tengo que ayudarlo. –Mencionó secamente el pelirrojo que lo veía desde algún lugar lejano. La mujer rubia ni se inmutó ante el pedido. –Madre.

–Sasori. –Rebatió la mujer viéndole con curiosidad. – ¿Deseas algo?

–¿Desear algo? ¿En serio? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja. –Uno de mis feligreses está siendo atormentado por esa bruja.

–No sé de que hablas. –Mencionó inocentemente Sakura.

– **Sí sabes de que hablo.** –Gritó levantando la voz. – **Eres una sucia arpía.**

–Tú eres un mojigato. –Le rebatió.

–Sucia. –La miró con su mejor cara de… _"Soy mejor que tú"_

–Virgen. –Mencionó con burla.

El pelirrojo iba a mencionar algo, pero la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

–Sasori, deja de tratar con repudio a tu hermana. –Le regañó la mujer. –Sakura… ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de los feligreses de Sasori?

La chica de ojos verdes rodó los ojos.

–Que son intocables. –Mencionó cortante.

–¿Y entonces? –Preguntó la mujer con genuina curiosidad. –No puedes arrebatarle los pocos seguidores a tu hermano, ya tienes demasiados.

–Hey, sigo aquí, no hables como si yo no estuviera. –Le recriminó el pelirrojo pero aún así; la rubia le ignoró.

–Es que Sasuke-kun… –El pelirrojo tosió sonoramente.

–¿S-Sasuke-k-kun? –Preguntó confundido. _– ¡¿Es en serio, Sakura?!_

– _Es ardiente._

–¡ **ES MI CREYENTE!** –Gritó.

–Lo quiero en mis filas.

–Ni muerto te lo daré. –Mencionó indignado levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

–Ya estás muerto de todas formas. –Le recordó Sakura con una sonrisita. Sasori la fulminó con la mirada sentándose nuevamente.

–Madre. –Sasori miró a la rubia.

– _Mamá_. –Susurró Sakura con tono lastimero.

–Madre, soy tu primogénito. –El pelirrojo la vio fijamente con ojos lastimeros.

–Mamá, yo soy la favorita. –Menciono inocentemente.

– _Sakura, querida Sakura._ –Susurró la mujer con eterna devoción. –Te lo he dicho más de mil veces, deja a los seguidores de tu hermano en paz.

–Pero…

–Sasori. –Sonrió la mujer posando su mirada en los ojos color ceniza de su hijo. –Yo cuidaré personalmente de Sasuke, puedes ir en paz. –El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente antes de desaparecer del lugar. Sakura iba a hacer lo mismo pero la fuerte mano de su madre la detuvo. –Te daré solamente dos horas para que puedas llevártelo a tus filas, _Sakura-ko_. –Sonrió la rubia. Sakura la miró con asombro. –Ahora ve Sakura, antes de que mi niño me descubra. –Le guiñó el ojo divertida.

 _Y cuenta la leyenda, que aquel día._

 _Sasuke no recibió un exorcismo ni nada parecido._

 _Sino que conoció por sí mismo, lo que era la lujuria._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[MES SASUSAKU]**_

 _ **Día 05. Petición 05.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Soy yo nuevamente._

 _Cómo ya saben, esto se debe al Mes SasuSaku._

 _Esta petición fue dejada por **Hikari, mi beta.**_

 _Ella me pidió que hiciera algo con Sakura como diosa de la lujuria, Sasori como dios de la pureza, y un Sasuke atormentado xD_

 _Y la cosa es que ella quería lemon, y yo le entendí perfectamente._

 _Pero no le cumplí el sueño JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 _La maldad siempre 7u7_

 _Espero te gustara, hice lo mejor posible ;_;_

 _._

 _._

 _Si la viñeta fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus:_

 ** _Reviews._**

 _Si tienen alguna petición, también la pueden dejar por medio de estos._

 _Cómo ya dije, esto es una ''comisión'' por peticiones, que cierra el último día de Julio, aunque si ya no tengo peticiones para cumplir, entonces cerraría antes._

 _Depende de ustedes._

 _Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias a mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Hasta pronto._

 ** _Rosse._**


	5. Chapter 5 Nadie como tú

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _W.D.Y.W.F.M?_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nadie como tú.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Aquel día; ella lo veía desde lo lejos. Él caminaba de la mano de su actual pareja. Él reía y jugaba con alguien que nunca sería ella.

Y era lo mejor. Para ellos, o principalmente para ella.

Para ella y su terco corazón que se había empeñado en amar a alguien a quien no podía. Se había enamorado de alguien que estaba prohibido ante los ojos de Dios y de la sociedad. Se había enamorado de su hermano.

Porque para ella, no existía nadie como él, alguien capaz de hacerla sonreír en sus peores momentos, alguien que siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos difíciles, que le dio una mano en medio de la soledad que a veces la embargaba y la hacía querer huir lejos de todos.

Sasuke había sido su luz. Y era algo irónico, pues él se definía como oscuridad, pero ella en él, no veía nada así.

 _Y le quería, realmente lo quería._

Sin embargo no era posible y lo sabía muy bien. Ella estaba viva porque su corazón seguía latiendo, pero emocionalmente estaba muerta; cada vez que lo veía de la mano de su actual novio, una daga se enterraba en su corazón haciéndola querer maldecir a cada uno de los que se encontraban con ella.

Sasuke era el culpable por ser simplemente él, por ser aquella figura de lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. Sasuke siempre había estado para ella desde su niñez, su padre había muerto cuando él tenía 17 años y ella tenía 14. Su madre era una mujer que se había entregado a los vicios y que simplemente de un día para el otro se había marchado para no regresar más.

Desde aquel momento siempre habían sido ellos dos, el uno para el otro, lo único que tenían y lo que más atesoraban ambos; para cuando se dio cuenta que aquel amor que profesaba hacia su hermano había pasado el límite, quiso ignorarlo diciéndose que era mentira, que ella no lo quería de aquella forma, que después de un tiempo lo olvidaría y volvería todo a la normalidad, pero se mentía cada vez más, aquel sentimiento en vez de morir como ella tanto lo deseaba, crecía cada vez más y más.

 _Era un círculo vicioso del cual ella nunca podría salir._

–¿Sakura? –Él la llamó. La mujer alzó la mirada encontrándose con la conocida mirada de su hermano mayor. –Vamos a casa. –Le sonrió. –Naruto no nos acompañará hoy; tiene cosas que hacer con su hermano.

–Que mal. –Mintió mientras se levantaba del lugar en el cual estaba sentada. En realidad el hecho de que Naruto no les acompañara por esta vez, le alegraba. No le caía mal el rubio, es más… Naruto era un hombre fuerte y sociable, alguien con quien Sasuke seguramente sería muy feliz. Y era aquello lo que le molestaba, aquello que le provocaba envidia, pues él sí sería capaz de darle a Sasuke la felicidad que ella deseaba otorgarle. Todo el camino de regreso a casa habían pasado riéndose acerca de una comida que Sakura había preparado hace unas semanas; del cómo había quemado todo y cómo él, como todo súper héroe para ella; había limpiado todo y hecho una cena decente para no irse a dormir con el estómago vacío.

Habían llegado a casa pasada las 7 de la noche, la caminata por toda la playa había sido algo lenta; pues siempre tardaban mínimo 20 minutos en llegar a su casa, sin embargo aquel día habían decidido mirar todo como si nunca anteriormente lo hubieran hecho, sentirse uno con el viento y querer dejarse llevar por la fría brisa.

No habían puesto gran empeño a la hora de realizar la cena, unas tostadas con tocino y huevo era perfecto; nuevamente estaba esa sensación a la que ella tantas veces había dicho adiós.

Ella sabía que estaba mal aquello, pero no podía evitar sentir aquel amor que la obligaba a crear excusas cuando le dolía.

Y claro que le dolía.

–Naruto dice que su hermano no deja de preguntar por ti. –Bromeó Sasuke mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa, ella lo ignoró. – ¿Me escuchaste? –Preguntó parándose a su lado mientras depositaba los platos en el fregadero y se disponía a lavarlos.

–Él es muy agradable. –Sonrió forzadamente. Ya sabía por dónde venía aquella conversación.

–Naruto estaría muy feliz de que ustedes se conocieran un poco más. Yo también. –Alegó. –Me gustaría que se llevaran mejor. –Le motivó, ella asintió distraídamente mientras secaba los platos que él iba pasándole. –Además… –Ella lo miró esperando que continuara. –Estuvimos hablando y pensamos que es tiempo de que por fin hiciéramos oficial nuestra relación. –Dejó caer el plato que anteriormente estaba secando; Sasuke le preguntó que le pasaba pero ella seguía perdida luego de escuchar aquello que él había dicho.

Una lágrima brotó inconscientemente de sus orbes verdes, él la miró preocupado; cuando quiso acercarse a ella, la pelirrosa huyó de su toque y salió corriendo de la habitación; por más que él la llamó, ella no le respondió. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista; aquello que siempre había visto de alguna manera lejano se hacía realidad y aunque le doliera, ella debía aceptarlo.

Se dejó caer en la arena; entonces lloró todo lo que tenía retenido, lloró por no poder siquiera aparentar una felicidad efímera ante su hermano. Cuando Sasuke la consiguió ella ya no lloraba; simplemente veía las olas romperse ante ella, la fría brisa era su compañera. Ella habló sin que él se lo esperara.

–Lo negué tantas veces. ¿Sabes? –Sonrió tristemente. –Pensé que ignorando aquello que me '' _atacaba_ ''; podría olvidar la forma en la cual me sentía por ti. Sin embargo no pasó, por más que me dije que no te quería, que era algo imposible; aquello siempre crecía dentro de mí.

–Yo…–Él intentó hablar pero ella le hizo una seña para que callara.

–No fui fuerte y eso es algo que nunca encontraste en mí. –Susurró. – Porque siempre me mirabas cuando estaba rota y eras el bálsamo perfecto para mi dolor. –Sonrió mientras jugaba con la arena. –Y está mal, sé que está mal, pero me gusto solamente cuando estoy contigo; aunque intente negarlo. Te amo, te amo de una forma diferente a la cual dos hermanos pueden amarse; por eso; a pesar de que muchas veces lo intenté, hoy realmente quiero irme y dejar todo atrás; estoy sola. –Mencionó levantándose y dándose la vuelta para encararlo. –Hoy digo adiós realmente.

 **.**

 _Y él quiso hablarle, él quiso querer buscar una solución. Pero ella lo ignoró y se fue. Se fue pues aquello no tenía remedio alguno._

 _Estaba sola en un mundo en el cual, nunca encontraría a alguien como él._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[MES SASUSAKU]**_

 _ **PETICIÓN 10 DÍA 08.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Soy yo nuevamente._

 _Cómo ya saben, esto se debe al Mes SasuSaku._

 _Esta petición fue dejada por_ ** _Lily Natsumi, mi amorcito, mi amor, mi vida._**

Ella solo comentó ' _'Incesto_ '' el toque sad lo otorgué yo, igualmente el triángulo amoroso. ¡Al fin se me hizo algo SasuSakuNaru!

 _Espero te gustara, hice lo mejor posible ;_;_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si la viñeta fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus:_

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _Si tienen alguna petición, también la pueden dejar por medio de estos._

 _Como ya dije, esto es una ''comisión'' por peticiones, que cierra el último día de Julio, aunque si ya no tengo peticiones para cumplir, entonces cerraría antes._

 _Depende de ustedes._

 _Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _ **Rosse.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sting

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **W-D-Y-W-F-M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sting.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Recomendación: Sting. –_ _The Neighbourhood._**

* * *

 _Para: Sakura H._

 _._

Verás Sakura, quizás sea algo raro, pero quise dejarte esto. Quizás es un método cobarde para huir de esto, pero es la mejor forma para hacerlo.

 _¿Debería comenzar? Creo que sí._

Creía amarte pero en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que era una mentira. Incluso con aquel conocimiento presente, seguía mintiendo para hacerte creer que seguía siendo aquel que estaría todos los días para ti, aquel que siempre te esperaría con los brazos abiertos mientras tu mundo se derrumbaba y buscabas aquel sentimiento que ya no existía entre nosotros.

 _Porque tú lo sabías tan bien como yo._

 _Estábamos jodidos._

Quizás, si hubiésemos sido más sensatos en aquel juego de niños que había subido un poco de tono, quizás si solamente hubiéramos aceptado que aquello que nos envolvía era un error, no hubiésemos terminado de esta manera.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, no? Siempre creí en nosotros._

 _Incluso más que tú._

Tú eras el sueño que muchas veces creí realizado, pero que por más que insistimos, nunca se desarrolló como lo queríamos, incluso cuando nos enfrascábamos en ignorar los problemas y seguir manteniendo aquel roto lazo que nos unía.

No estábamos enamorados y aquella realidad golpeaba cada vez que veía mi reflejo en aquel espejo.

 _Porque esa era la verdad._

 _Y tú lo sabías._

No sabes cuantas veces me mentí a mi mismo por querer lo mejor para ti, traté de una y mil formas ser alguien diferente.

Por ti.

Pero… ¿Las cosas rotas son capaces de ser restauradas, Sakura? Quizás si ambos hubiéramos tenido una misma visión, todo esto hubiese terminado de una mejor manera. Si hubieses sido quizás, un poco más humana. ¿Era mucho pedir, Sakura? Había hecho tanto para que esto estuviera bien, incluso con mi actitud de mierda como muchas veces lo definiste, pero tú te empeñaste en hacer que todo cayera, en que yo cayera y me derrumbara contigo.

 _No era amor, Sakura._

 _Jamás lo fue._

Decías amarme pero actuabas como si no lo hicieras. Solías adorarme. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te reías de todas y cada una de mis bromas, pero ahora… Ahora solamente me llevas por el camino del dolor.

 _¿Es mi error querer irme?_

 _No._

 _Sería un error querer quedarme._

¿Te imaginas que hubiésemos seguido, Sakura? ¿Qué esto hubiese avanzado a mayores? ¿Cómo serían nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo estaríamos tú y yo?

Seguramente seguirías siendo tú, mientras que yo seguiría soñando.

 _¿Era eso lo correcto? Jamás y nunca._

Lo siento, quizás ya no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo mucho y por lo poco, recuerda siempre que esto falló primeramente por nuestro error, por creer que estábamos enamorados cuando la realidad era otra. Por querer seguir forzando el lazo que nos unía mientras ignorábamos el mundo ardiendo a nuestro alrededor. Porque sí, te gustaba pensar en que todo estaría bien si cerrabas los ojos e ignorabas todo.

 _Pero estabas equivocada, al igual que yo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si tú fueses humana_ _  
_ _si tú fueses lo que asumí que eras_ _  
_ _no habrías hecho esto_ _  
_ _creí que había hecho algo_ _  
_ _pero ella lo habría hecho todo_ _  
_ _para hundirme_ _  
_ _ella me hundió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[_ _ **MES SASUSAKU]**_

 _ **Día 10. Petición 11.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

Como dije anteriormente, esto es por el mes SasuSaku.

Esta petición la dejó… Nadie, esta idea es _**mía**_. Siempre quise escribir algo con esta canción. (La que mencioné arriba) Y me base completamente en ella. Cómo la canción habla de que fue la mujer que falló, entonces lo dejé así.

¿Cuántas veces han leído que Sakura es la que caga todo inicialmente? Muy pocas seguramente, bueno, en mi caso así es, por lo cual me gustó mucho ponerlo de esta forma.

 _ **No siempre los hombres dañan las cosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aún tengo 4 pedidos por cumplir._

 _Así que creo que nos leeremos pronto._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si la viñeta fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus:_

 ** _Reviews._**

 _Si tienen alguna petición, también la pueden dejar por medio de estos._

 _Como ya dije, esto es una ''comisión'' por peticiones, que cierra el último día de Julio, aunque si ya no tengo peticiones para cumplir, entonces cerraría antes._

 _Depende de ustedes._

 _Saludos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Hasta pronto._

 ** _Rosse._**


	7. Chapter 7 Estaciones

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de ©**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _ **. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a quién es mi beta:**_ _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_

.

 _ **Género: Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **W-D-Y-W-F-M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estaciones.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Ese quizás sería uno de los momentos en el cual se sentía aún más sola de lo normal. Su padre había muerto hace tres meses atrás, y, aunque el tiempo había pasado y la herida no estaba tan fresca, la falta de él, ese día en especial; se hacía cada vez más notoria.

Ahí, sentada en aquel viejo columpio, con las nubes grises amenazando con que pronto caería la lluvia, algunas penas salían a flote después de tanto tiempo reprimiéndolas.

Porque estaba herida, estaba rota. Y aunque estuviera rodeada de muchas personas a su alrededor, la soledad hacía espacio para poder meterse en su vida.

Porque sí, al parecer todo a su alrededor se había unido para hacerla sentir más miserable de lo normal. Su ex novio se había ido alegando que todo en su relación había muerto, y curiosamente; el dinero con el cual contaba para pagar la universidad en aquel semestre había desaparecido también.

Sonrió forzadamente mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer lentamente.

Su situación no podía ser más deprimente.

Un hogar vacío, un padre que lamentablemente ya no estaría esperándole en casa, una condición económica deplorable y una universidad que no se pagaría sola.

Quizás en su anterior vida, había blasfemado de gran manera contra un Dios.

Porque eso era lo único que ella encontraba con sentido para que su vida estuviera tan mal.

Escuchó algunos pasos de alguien en aquel lugar, aquello le alarmó por un segundo, ese parque no era muy transitado que ella recordase. Pero todo el miedo que pudo instalarse en ella, murió al levantar la vista y hacer contacto con quien estaba con ella.

–Sasuke. –Susurró un poco asombrada. De todas las personas que pensó encontrarse aquel día, el pelinegro no estaba entre ellos. Sasuke se sentó en el columpio al lado de ella y empezó a moverse levemente ignorando que la chica le había hablado. – ¿ _Sasuke-kun_? –Él la miró por una pequeña fracción de tiempo.

– _Sakura_. –Esbozó una muy leve sonrisa. La chica tomó aquello como un saludo. El pelinegro volvió nuevamente su mirada al frente y la ignoró por completo. Sakura hizo un puchero de niña pequeña mientras fijaba su vista nuevamente en el piso.

¿Para qué estaba ahí si no le hablaría? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

Suspiró sonoramente para luego levantarse del lugar. Solo avanzó algunos pequeños pasos, cuando escuchó nuevamente el caminar de Sasuke detrás de ella.

–¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó Sakura con interés.

–Eso quería saber. –Mencionó vagamente con una cara de fastidio. –Hoy no estás tan fastidiosa como siempre.

–¿Perdón? –Preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja y quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro. Sasuke avanzó hasta estar a escasos dos pasos de distancia. Levantó su mano y con una tranquilidad y gracia dio un pequeño golpe en su frente. La chica se sorprendió en el acto por aquello.

– _No sé que tienes hoy, pero no dejes que la situación te sobrepase._ –Susurró viéndola fijamente. –Hay gente a la cual le preocupas. –Esquivó la mirada por fin. Un muy leve sonrojo adornaba la cara del chico.

 _Y ella sonrió._

 _Porque quizás no se habían solucionado sus problemas._

 _Pero había encontrado un rayito de esperanza._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[Esto era del mes SS]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Petición pendiente de: _**Keyla.**_

 _ **Su petición era que, Sakura estuviera sumergida en diversos problemas y que Sasuke apareciera como un pequeño rayito de luz en su vida.**_

 _O por lo menos eso es lo que recuerdo :'v_

 _¡Espero te gustara, Key!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ajsijdiusdhiscnjñlk ;_;_

 _Aparezco tres mil años después, y mil disculpas por eso._

 _Aún me quedan tres peticiones que postear, y créanme que lo haré._

 _ **¡NO LAS HE OLVIDADO!**_

 _._

 _._

¡Si la viñeta es de su agrado, por favor deja tu review!

Quizás no lo merezco por tardar horrores, pero igual quiero leer sus opiniones.

¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias por leer.

Rosse.

.

.

.

Pueden agregarme en mi cuenta: ' _ **'Rosse Schäfer**_ '' o darle clic ' _ **'Me gusta**_ '' a mi página en facebook: ' _ **'Rosse Valderrey – Fanficition.''**_

.

.

Bai.

.


	8. Chapter 8 La paz de tus ojos

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi lector-beta. / Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Género: Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **Semi-canon. / Reencarnación.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **W-D-Y-W-F-M?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La paz de tus ojos.**_

* * *

 _No sé ni cóm_ _o explicar que sólo puedo llorar._

 _Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos._

 _Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón._

 **.**

Sasuke despertó con el latir de su corazón a mil.

Nuevamente aquel sueño.

Nuevamente aquella pesadilla.

 _Sangre. Muerte. Asesinatos. Mamá. Papá. Itachi._

El bien de Konoha.

¿Konoha? ¿Qué era Konoha? ¿Por qué de repente estaba teniendo pesadillas con cosas que nunca en su vida había visto, o leído?

También estaban aquellos ojos.

Aquellos ojos verdes que necesitaba ver por alguna razón.

Se levantó de su cama y por alguna extraña razón, decidió ir a ver a sus padres, y… ¿Por qué no? Al tarado de su hermano mayor.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero una extraña sensación de alivio se instaló en él cuando los vio dormir a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.

 _Todos estaban en casa._

 _Todos estaban vivos._

 _Todo estaba normal._

 _Konoha no existía._

Y entonces… ¿Por qué anhelaba con tantas ansías encontrar la paz? ¿Por qué necesitaba sentirse seguro? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo pesadillas?

Regresó a su habitación y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, con rapidez el sueño llegó a él.

Y con aquella misma rapidez, los recuerdos de una vida pasada llegaron para atormentarlo.

 _ **...**_

 _— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Escuchó aquel llamado._

 _Él levantó la vista_ _y logró ver que quien le hablaba era su antigua compañero de equipo._

 _—Sakura. —Mencionó tranquilamente como si no estuviera pasando algo malo en aquel lugar._

 _Como si él no hubiese interrumpido en la reunión de los Kages._

 _Como si él no estuviera a punto de quitarle la vida a su compañera de Taka._

 _Aquellos ojos verdes lo veían fijamente mientras él se perdía en la inmensidad de su oscuridad._

 _La paz de aquellos ojos, querían llegar hasta él._

 _Pero Sasuke no lo permitiría._

 _No hoy._

 _Ni mañana._

 ** _…_**

 _—Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, entonces quítale la vida a esta mujer._

 _Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo._

 _Pero aún así lo intentó hacer._

 _Y él._

 _Él quiso en aquel momento acabar con la vida de aquella persona._

 _De la única portadora de paz._

 ** _…_**

 ** _—¡Sakura!_** —Exclamó saliendo abruptamente del sueño. Intentó normalizar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración mientras miraba su entorno.

Estaba en casa.

« _No estaba en una especie de puente._ »

Estaba durmiendo.

« _No estaba a punto de matar a una persona._ »

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y luego de un momento vio a Itachi asomarse.

—¿Pasa algo de lo cual quieras hablar?

—No. —Negó. —¿Ya te vas a la universidad? ¿No me vas a esperar?

—Tengo que pasar por Izumi, tiene práctica de laboratorio y no puede llegar tarde.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio y su hermano mayor rió. Sin que el menor se diera cuenta, le golpeó cariñosamente la frente.

Sasuke se quejó por aquello, pero una especie de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Será en otra ocasión, Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por la universidad mientras trataba de ignorar al grupo de retrasados que lo seguían, tan concentrado estaba en ignorar al grupo de Karin, que no se dio cuenta que tropezaba con alguien más.

Solamente cuando el golpe ocurrió y los libros cayeron.

Maldijo internamente cuando tuvo que detenerse y por cortesía, ayudar a la personas que había tropezado con él, tenía una lista de insultos hacia la persona, y todos murieron antes de ser profesados.

Aquellos ojos verdes.

Esos _ojos verdes_.

Palideció al verla, era ella. Era _Sakura_ , la chica de los sueños.

—Emm… ¿Me puedes dar mi libro? —Preguntó con pena la chica de ojos verdes y un extraño color rosa de cabello.

Él simplemente le dio los libros en silencio, antes de que ella se fuera por completo, Sasuke logró decirle algo.

—Tus ojos. —Sakura volteó para verle de forma interrogante. —Tus ojos me dan paz.

Sakura asintió sonriendo levemente.

—Las pesadillas pasarán _Sasuke-kun._ —Mencionó ella tranquilamente. —Algún día te contaré aquella historia. —Se acercó sólo un poco. —Aquella historia que me contaste y que marcó el inicio de todo entre nosotros.

.

.

.

 _No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar.  
Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos.  
Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
Que un día te conté yo._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Esto era del Mes SS]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Esta petición la dejó mi querida: **Dulce.**_

 _Su petición fue que hiciera algo con la canción ''_ _ **La paz de tus ojos''**_ _de:_ _ **La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

 _Solo me centré en algunos pedacitos de la canción, ya que fueron los que más llamaron mi atención, espero te gustara;_;_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si la historia fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus reviews._

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran al autor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Regresaré pronto con otra petición que tengo pendiente. Asjsdsuids se me complica la vida(?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perdonen cualquier error._

 _Mi beta corrige, pero aún así se come algunas cosillas._

 _Y yo, bueno yo también me las como:'v_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
